


i don't always fall in love, but when i do, i fall hard (for you)

by Shana_Nakazawa



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: LOTR reference, M/M, and minho is falling hard with him basically, and newt is a primadonna transfer student, lame puns, minho is a dork, newt is sass master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/Shana_Nakazawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minho has a crush with Newt, the new transfer student whom everyone wants to bang, and he realizes he isn't the sass master again and he falls hard for the blond.</p><blockquote>
  <p>A smug grin and a naughty wink are sent toward the agape Minho. Newt leaves him, still giggling a bit. Minho goes back to his group, where all the Gladers have been waiting.</p>
  <p>“I think I’m jacked in the head with this one.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	i don't always fall in love, but when i do, i fall hard (for you)

Thomas and Minho walk out of Physics with heads still full of theories and formulas they don’t even understand. Luckily now is break so they can cool their brains. As usual, they will join Teresa and other Gladers—their group’s name, as suggested by Alby—in the cafeteria. After taking their meals, they sit down.

“Hey, guys.” Gally offers both Thomas and Minho a fistbump. Upon seeing the scowl on the two’s face, he asks, “Ah, lemme guess. That Newton bastard?”

“Tell me about it.” Minho sighs loudly. “Why should he make those shucking laws? Why can’t he just accept everything that’s happening in the world and be happy about it?”

Gally laughs and Teresa rolls her eyes. “Well if it isn’t for him you won’t have elevators right now to take your lazy ass up the 5th floor,” she retorts.

Minho replies, “Oh my God. I don’t know that. Why thank you for that information, Ms. I-would-bang-science-hard-against-my-desk. Look at how many people in the world saved by that information. Let me see. Well, as many as the fucks I give.”

Teresa only glares daggers at the dark-haired boy. She is pissed, but she can’t give a smart comeback. She must admit, nothing can go face-to-face with Minho’s sassiness and live to tell the tale.

All of the sudden, the cafeteria is filled with whispers and chatters. Minho can see the girls squeal and glance around. He frowns.

“I know I’m handsome and all but what gets them so excited?” Minho asks.

Gally smacks his head. “Look,” he says, pointing at the cafeteria’s door. Minho is about to ask him what the shuck should he see, but then he sees a figure walking in the middle of the path, and he knows who makes the ruckus and why.

With that blond hair, clear blue eyes, pale skin, slender figure, and the smile which makes his eyes crinkles and a blush rising in his cheeks, Minho is sure the boy can conquer the world just by flashing a smile.

“That’s Isaac Newton, the greenie. Heard he just moved from England?” Gally says, turning at Teresa.

The brunette nods. “Yes. He prefers being called Newt, though. Girls have been fawning over him for the past week. I can’t blame them. With a face, an accent and a brain like that, he can make even Hitler kneel before him,” Teresa explains, eyes never leaving that boy—Newt.

“Well, that’s a Newton I don’t mind having around,” Minho says, whistling.

Thomas turns around, a big grin in his face. “You’re so jacked in the head with this one, dude,” he mocks. That earns him a smack in the head.

“Shut up, greenie.”

Minho eyes Newt again, watching how he walks, how he talks, and basically everything he can see about that boy. He realizes the blond tends to put the pressure when he walks on one foot; Minho assumes he has a limp or something. He also learns that the blond likes to licks his lips after laughing.

“Then what’re you gonna do about him?” Alby joins in.

Minho smirks smugly. “When he walks past us, I’ll just show him what I do best.”

There’s a moment of silence before all the Gladers spurts out strings of words which mean the same thing: oh hell no.

It is, unfortunately, too late.

Minho casts a quick glance and sees Newt walking toward his direction. He immediately looks at his friends (who are either looking angry, worried or just pitying him). When Newt passes him, he says, a little bit louder than he should have, “You guys know why Frodo likes to be called ‘precious’?”

Out of pity, the Gladers answer with a hasty “Why?”

“Because it does have a nice _ring_ to it,” Minho replies, clearly satisfied with himself. The Gladers, on the other hand, are staring at him with the same look which clearly says “Minho please don’t embarrass yourself and don’t bring us along.”

Minho turns to look at Newt, and he sees the blond walking away with this cute smile in his face, like he’s trying to stifle a laugh.

“I can’t shucking believe you use your shucked pun and manage hit the jackpot,” Thomas responds, saying the thing all Gladers have in mind right now.

“Well, what can I say, I am amazing,” Minho brags.

“Then what’re you waiting, shank? Go get him!” Gally pushes Minho, making the dark-haired man stumbles, almost knocking Newt down in process.

Minho looks at the blond for a second, astonished, before he realizes what happens. “Oh, shuck, sorry. My friend pushed me. Well he’s kind of a shuck-face, anyway,” he explains while messing his hair.

Newt smiles at him before saying, “No, no, it’s alright. As long as you’re okay, though.”

Now Minho knows why girls fawn over Newt. That accent is something to die for.

“So anyway, I’m Minho. You?”

“The name’s Newt. Nice to meet ya, Minho. And that was quite a pun. Didn’t expect to see another LOTR fan.”

The smile on Newt’s face grows a bit wider, and Minho sees the opportunity. As risky as it seems, Minho takes it.

“I got more. Like, hey Newt. You know what’s similar between you and a math book?”

Newt raises his eyebrows. “We’re both bloody boring?”

“No.” Minho chuckles. He then grins smugly. “It’s that whenever I look at the both of you, I can’t help but say, ‘Oh fuck me.’”

A faint blush creeps up Newt’s cheeks, and Minho is trying his hardest to not cup the blond’s face and kiss him long and hard there. The blond giggles, and Minho thinks, _damn I’m sure heaven is missing one of its angels_. Finally the giggles die down, and Newt looks at Minho his eyes lit up in amusement.

“That was good. I got one too,” Newt says, smiling.

“Yeah?” Minho’s interest is piqued.

Newt nods, his grin getting bigger. “Okay. What’s the similarity between me and a math book?”

“What?”

Newt leans in, leaving Minho’s body tensed. The blond stops and whispers to his ear, “The more you do us, the harder we get.”

A smug grin and a naughty wink are sent toward the agape Minho. Newt leaves him, still giggling a bit. Minho goes back to his group, where all the Gladers have been waiting.

“So, how’s it going?” Thomas asks.

Minho is still taken aback. He looks at his friends and says quietly, “I think I’m jacked in the head with this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i finally decided to post it here because i can and i will haha nope
> 
> and yes minho has a thing for lame puns fight me. newt understands lotr too, okay, and pls tell me you get the joke or else i'll jump off the maze's wall oops. okay shoot me in the head now haha oops again. okay seriously i'll stop i'm sorry uhhh not really
> 
> well anyway thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to leave a comment. i get it, this is trash, thank you. behold as i am the trash queen <3


End file.
